


2D Commits Tax Fraud

by Animutation



Category: Gorillaz, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animutation/pseuds/Animutation
Summary: i dont know what tax fraud is





	2D Commits Tax Fraud

**Author's Note:**

> help

"now, 2d, you have to listen to my commands or else you will face consequences, i mind as well come with you if you don't do it." yoshi said, 2d nodded his head, not knowing shit how he got here, how is yoshi here? what did yoshi want him to do? he might find out soon  
  
yoshi interrupted his thoughts, "before you ask any questions, i want you to commit... tax fraud." yoshi said in a 'intimidating' tone, 2d was confused, "hello?? how the fuck can i even do that right away?" 2d said in a concerned voice, with a hint of anger, "oh, you know.. im yoshi, i am basically a god by now, i can make anything happen, i can cause you to simply forget about taxes." yoshi said in a casual tone, "then why do you need me to do it for you, when you can do it yourself and plus, why curse me when its simple to forget to do that shit?" 2d said, "to see your true strength, if youre truly powerful enough to commit tax fraud like i can" yoshi said in a try-hard brave tone.  
  
2d simply forgot to do his taxes, therefore,  
  
2d.  
committed.  
tax.  
fraud.

* * *

epic edit made by angel0id on tumblr


End file.
